Battlefield
by secretPersonalities
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha attempts to take down Kabuto, but when he becomes helpless, who will come to his rescue? (Slightly AU, but I'm not sure.) Team 7. SasuSaku.


_**Hey. **_

_**I'm sort of new to this, and this is my very first fanfiction. Please be gentle… **_

_**I do not own Naruto, though I have fallen in love with most of the characters!**_

The battle is monstrous. Everywhere you look, there's blood. Not that there's time to make observations. All you can do is move forward and continue to fight.

In the midst of the battle is Sasuke Uchiha, a former rogue ninja. He has returned to join his comrades of the Leaf in order to put an end to Madara and Kabuto. Though focused on battle, he can't help but feel strange: there's this weird sensation, like his strength has increased. Though he can't figure out why. It just started after seeing his teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. They had all joined forces, meaning that those two didn't despise him. He assumed no one would accept him, especially after the crimes he had committed against the village. Yet the two of them practically leapt to his side.

Suddenly, Sasuke's ears pick up a familiar, sickening chuckle. He turns; there stands Kabuto, or whatever you call the mutant before him. Sasuke couldn't stand him; he wanted more than anything to wipe that annoying smirk off his face, but he knew better. Kabuto's medical jutsu was something to beware, especially since he wasn't familiar with that type of jutsu. He had to proceed with caution.

Kabuto was the first to move. Eyes wide with insanity, (or was it the longing to kill the one who murdered his master?) he charged with his hands glowing blue. Chakra scalpels. Sasuke could dodge with ease, but Kabuto had him on the run. He had to get him to back off, but Susanoo required too much chakra, and he couldn't do hand signs like this. The only option… AMATERASU!

"Aargh!" Sasuke stepped back, breathing heavily as he held his eye. Before him was a burning corpse, so why didn't he feel at ease? He got his answer when the corpse disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You should've known better, Sasuke. You were so intent on killing me that you couldn't tell I unleashed a clone. How disappointing…" Sasuke turned to face the real Kabuto. "But I should thank you. You've made my job much easier."

Sasuke mentally cursed himself. Not only had he wasted an Amaterasu, but also Kabuto had planned this. Sasuke's vision weakens temporarily after using the technique, and Kabuto knows it.

Suddenly it happened. Right on cue, Sasuke's vision blurred as his eye screamed in pain. Usually Sasuke could handle it, but he was fatigued from battle. He fell to his knees, holding his eye. He let out a low growl. "Dammit!" He waited to hear that annoying chuckle… there it was. He could hear footsteps: Kabuto was closing in to strike. The chakra scalpel had formed; he could sense it, but that didn't change the fact that he was temporarily helpless. He just relied on his ears and planned to time it right, but then he heard something he definitely hadn't expected: Kabuto's grunt of pain. Sasuke managed to lift up his head. Instead of seeing purple, he saw… pink?

"Just sit tight, Sasuke. I got this." That voice. It was so familiar… wait a minute! Pink?! Sakura! What the hell was she doing?!

Before he could protest, Sakura took off, her own chakra at the ready. Being a medic, she knew all about Kabuto's jutsu. She knew that she stood a better chance. At the very least, she could stall until Sasuke recovered.

Kabuto certainly hadn't expected this. That punch to the face certainly was surprising. To think the little pinkette he met all those years ago could actually put up a fight against him.

The two were about equals. Sakura managed to sever the muscles in his left arm, but she was quickly running low on chakra. After all, she had been helping the injured until she saw Sasuke fall. Without thinking, she had just charged. She wasn't about to quit now. She was sick of being protected! It was finally time to return the favor, even if Sasuke didn't want her help! She leapt in the air, going in for a kick, when he suddenly disappeared. Before she could blink, he was above her. Immediately she was sent to the ground, creating a small crater.

Sasuke was paralyzed. His vision was slowly coming back. He was able to make out some shapes of the battle before him. When had Sakura become so skilled? Suddenly, he saw her crash to the ground; his heart stopped. _Sakura!_

Kabuto smirked as he stood over the medic's body. She fell unconscious from that hit and was now laying face down. _Hmph. How pathetic. This is Tsunade's apprentice? _He decided to end it quickly so he could get back to that Uchiha. He got closer, aiming for her heart. Suddenly his eyes got wide… he couldn't move his right leg. He fell on one knee. _W-what? How?!_ He looked up to see two jade orbs piercing him. _So, she was faking, huh? _

Sasuke couldn't see what was going on. For all he knew, it could be too late. His pulse was skyrocketing. Dammit! He had to get over there! Without hesitation, he took off, forgetting the pain or weak vision. All he could think about was his pink-haired comrade.

Kabuto saw Sasuke approaching. No! He couldn't fight in this condition. The Uchiha stopped, glaring at him. He had no choice. He made a sign with his right hand and vanished.

Sasuke had been surprised. Kabuto had been brought to his knees. However, Sakura was still in bad shape. As soon as Kabuto vanished, Sakura collapsed. Sasuke hurried over (only because they needed their medic… yeah). He carefully rolled her over and gently held up her upper body. He ignored that feeling of relief when her eyes slowly fluttered open. "S-Sasuke... You okay? Where's Kabuto?"

Sasuke mentally smirked. Even in pain, she was only concerned about others. _What's with this girl?_ On the outside, his face was the usual: emotionless. "Do you realize how stupid that was? I never asked for your help." Sasuke mentally cursed himself. He couldn't say what he really wanted. He was concerned about her, even grateful, but he couldn't show it. Now he hurt her again for sure. Idiot!

However, he didn't see any tears. Quite the opposite: she was… smiling? "Heh. I guess… I can't help it. I'm… so annoying." Hearing her words brought so many flashbacks. How many times had he called her that? But… he never said that was a bad thing. He gazed at the medic in his arms. Her eyes were soft, just like before. She seemed so strong, like she was proud. _He_ was proud, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Besides, he would still protect her, even if she weren't weak. Speaking of which…

Sasuke had to cut the moment short as he sensed the Zetsu's surrounding them. Sakura hadn't recovered yet. He had to think. "Sasuke. Give me your hand."

Sasuke looked down at her with a questioning look. "There's no time, just do it!"

Giving in, he put her back on the ground and put his hand in hers. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, his hands began to glow green. This was new… yet familiar. "I've put my chakra into your hand. Use it. Do the Chidori stream. It should enhance it." Sasuke stared at his hand. He could feel the power. This was Sakura's? "Hurry… do…it" Sakura's eyes rolled back as she passed out. Sasuke's eyes widened. She was so low on chakra in the first place! Why had she done this?!

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as the Zetsu's appeared. He slowly stood up, staying close to Sakura. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone touch her! He released his jutsu, astounded. The stream had intensified, striking countless Zetsu clones. Sakura's plan had actually worked… well, she always was the brains of the team. Still, he had to protect Sakura and get her back to camp. With some unknown strength, he summoned part of Susanoo, just enough to set up a shield. He coughed up some blood, but that soon passed. He picked up Sakura bridal style and took off. _You're so annoying… and that's why I love you. Thank you…Sakura._

_**Ok, so part of the action that took place came from a fan art that I saw. After all, I'm a fan of Stray-Ink92. Please review!**_

**_(08/20/14: Poll on my page for what I should write next. I have too many ideas :P Opinions are appreciated!)_**


End file.
